Scared
by Andrea8000
Summary: Kagome is captured by Koga and Inuyahsa cant detect her! FINALLY FINISHED! YES!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: These Characters do not belong to me even though I wish they did they don't they belong to RumikoTakahshi!_

**Scared**

Kagome tripped as she walked through IunYasha's forest. She had just come from another one of their fights in Kaede's village.

"Stupid, STUPID INUYASHA!", she cursed under her breath

Just then out of no where came Koga, he stared at her for a few minutes and said:

"That filthy mutt isn't around is he?"

"No, Why?"

"good"

Koga snatched her up and ran off into the woods. Kagome tried to scream but for some odd reason she couldn't.

**_Meanwhile back in Kaede's village:_**

"Aren't you going to go look for her?" asked Shippo

"No" replied InuYasha

"Why not?"

"Because she probably went back home anyway"

**First Chapter of my first fan fic sorry so short next one will be longer I promise! Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"_NO"_, thought Kagome

"Ha your probably wondering why you can't talk!" said Koga

"Well you see I put a magic spell on you from an evil miko so you can't talk or move, and your little dog friend can't sense you either!"

_INUYASHA… NO!_

"Now I have you all to myself"

**Back in the village**

"I know it! I know something's wrong Kagome hasn't been gone this long before!" Thought Shippo

Shippo fell and tripped onto a bottle that had some weird jell stuff in it from Kagome's back pack and that led to another thing and another thing and pretty soon all of these items led to the wolf demon clan's hideaway. Koga was there holding Kagome prisoner!

"Ha! That stupid filth will never find you now!" Said Koga

"OH NO! I have to warn Inuyahsa" thought Shippo


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

The little fox darted through the woods and as he was running caught the sent of clay earth and bones.

"Where do you think your going in such a hurry", Laughed this unearthly woman.

_**(A/N: Sorry to all you Kikyo lovers but you might not want to read the rest of this, and to all of you Kikyo haters you will enjoy this very much!)**_

"I'm trying to save Kagome if you don't mind!" yelled Shippo

"Well…we will just see about that!", cried Kikyo just as she shot one of her arrows and injured Shippo in the leg.

"_AHHHHHHHHH!"_ cried the little fox in pain.

"_IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!"_ called a young hanyou who happened to hear Shippo cry and came to see what was the matter with the little whelp.

The presence of this dead priestess startled him. He slowly looked from Shippo to Kikyo.

"Kikyo…WHY!" Inuyasha replied

"Why… WHY you ask… Well all of you friends have changed you…they have melted your heart the heart that I could never melt, and that is why I have decided to kill them off one by one!"

"Kikyo…DIE!"

With the last of his energy he slashed though Kikyo and sent her to rest in hell where she belonged.

"Rest in peace Kikyo… rest in peace"

"ah", the little fox groaned catching the attention of Inuyasha

"Shippo… you stupid little whelp what do you think you were doing!"

"Well it's a long story"

"Then you better make it shortif you don't want your pain to increase"

"Well…KagomewascapturedbyKogaandheistryingtomakeherhiswomanorsomthinglikewahthesaidorwasgoingotsay"

"HE WHAT!"

Shippo was surprised that he understood all of that and pointed out the way that the wolf demon was hiding Kagome.

**_Meanwhile with Kagome and Koga_**

Kagome tried to pull away as Koga's fangs were getting closer to he neck.

"_OH… INUYASHA HURRY!"_

**Author's note:**

Please review hope you liked this chapter better!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm sorry that this chappie is so late but I ve been really busy and we had a snow day so here it is CHAPTER 4…dun…dun…dun!-**

**Chapter 4**

"_HURRY PLEASE!…He will come won't he?"_

Their was much doubt in Kagome's mind as Koga drew closer. So much doubt that she began to cry and, she wished so bad that she hadn't sat the hanyou so many times. She missed the warmth of him next to her, the steadiness of his breath, and how he seamed to care for her when he didn't show it.

"_OMG have I fallen in love with him?... No…no this can't be …but yet it is?"_

"Hahaha… forever you will be mine!" yelled Koga as his fangs drew closer to her neck.

"_NO!"_

"Keep your Filthy paws off of Kagome!" said a tall hanyou in the entrance to the cave.

"Well well if it isn't the filthy mutt himself. I thought you and Kagome were in a fight so I thought that I would well… make her mine FOREVER!"

"You BAKA You and I both know that she doesn't want to be with you, and I wouldn't be surprised after this morning she wouldn't want to be with me. …….. I'm so sorry Kagome."

"_Is that InuYasha or am I dreaming?"_

" Are you finished with your stupid speech….if you are then I will make a deal with you"

"What kind of deal?"

"Lets see…we will fight with no weapons only our skills… and the winner gets Kagome…and the loser…

**A/N: Hahahahaahahahaha left you on a HUGE cliffie just like I do with almost all my chapters, I will try to update asap! Now REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry that this is soooooo late I have been extremely BUSY that is why I hate High School and all of the homework my Advanced Algebra teacher give me!! IT SUCKS A(oops!) so any way the FINAL CHAPTER OF MY VERY FIRST FAN FIC !!!!!Dun dun dun…………….**

_**Sarabeth is scared to death  
To hear what the doctor will say  
She hasn't been well  
Since the day that she fell  
And the bruise it just wont go away**_

"And the Loser ……………………………MUST NEVER SEE HER AGAIN MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH"

InuYasha just looked at the wolf while he laughed for an hour "_ok this guy is really……really…"_, because of InuYasha's dense little brain he couldn't figure out the exact word for it.

_**So she sits and she waits with her mother and dad  
And flips through an old magazine  
'Til the nurse with a smile stands at the door  
And says "Will you please come with me?"**_

_**Sarabeth is scared to death  
Cause the doctor just told her the news  
Between the red cells and white  
Something's not right  
But we're gonna take care of you**_

"Just shut your face and fight!!", yelled InuYasha as he punched Koga in the stomach.

"WHY YOU…"

_**Six chances in ten it wont come back again  
With the therapy we're gonna try  
It's just been approved it's the strongest there is  
I think we caught it in time  
Sarabeth closes her eyes**_

And she dreams she dancin' around and around  
Without any cares  
And her very first love  
Is holding her close  
And the soft wind is blowing her hair

**A/N:Ok I really do not like writing fight scenes and I am not very good at it…so basically what happens is InuYasha wins and knock Koga out and Ayame nurses Koga back to health and falls in love with him….yada yada yada now back to AFTER the Fight!**

_**Sarabeth is scared to death  
as she sits holding her mom  
cause It would be a mistake  
For someone to take  
A girl with no hair to the prom**_

For just this morning right there on her pillow  
Was the cruelest of any surprise  
She cried when she gathered it all in her hands  
The proof that she couldn't deny  
Sarabeth closes her eyes

And she dreams she dancin' around and around  
With out any cares  
And her very first love  
Was holding her close  
And the soft wind was blowing her hair

It's quarter to seven  
that boy's at the door  
And her daddy ushers him in  
When he takes off his cap they all start to cry  
Cause this morning where his hair had been  
Softly she touches just skin

And they go dancin' around and around  
Without any cares  
And her very first true love  
Was holding her close

InuYasha walked over to Kagome (who still couldn't move) and slowly planted a light tender kiss upon her lips. Kagome then slowly lifted her arms around his neck and kissed him back and knew that no matter what happened she would always be with him.

_**And for a moment she isn't scared**_

**A/N: Thank you so much for all who supported me through this!!! And I know I know that the Lyrics to Rascal Flatts Skin really didn't match this but I thought that the last line fit the title perfectly! So thanks again and now we can say YEA IT IS DONE!!!**


End file.
